Immortal Kisses
by nightcrawlerXshadowcat
Summary: She ran down the field running from the one she loved. He was trying to hurt her. Or so she thought. Why? She asked herself. She wanted to know why. Rogue! He yelled.Then it went black.
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

Raindrops landed on the windowsill of the shed. The rain ran down the glass and dripped onto the landing. I was cold, wet and dark. A girl sat and only watched the rain. More rain hit her and made her feel devastated,

She was alone in the pouring rain. All she had to keep her safe were her thoughts telling her to stay there. She didn't feel safe, or alone. The bush behind her moved. She quickly turned to look behind her. Nothing. Her pulse fastened, and she sat back nervously. The girl's body stiffened. After a while, it became quiet. She felt breathe run down her neck. She jumped a bit and franticly looked around.

"_H-Hello?"_ She barely made out. She swallowed hard. The girl did not expect a response. Knowing she was right, she huddled into a ball to keep warm.

She was wet and freezing. The wind blew and brought the leaves with it. The girl closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. Barely able to think, something touched her back. She leapt to her feet.

"W-Who's there?!" she cried, more frightened now. "Come out! I know somethin' is there!" She put her face in her hands. "Why? Why?" She mourned. She fell to her knees and cried. "I'm so alone now! Why did you leave?!" She glanced through the cracks in between her fingers to look at the field. _Pull yourself together!_ She told herself. She got up once again, and walked down the wet path.

A figure stood in the distance. Her eyes widened in surprise. "You came back!" She cried running towards the figure. The shadowed man held out his arms. She ran into the man's arms, holding him tightly.

"I'm here." The man replied. She stepped back listening to his voice.

"Who are you?' She asked.

"You know who I am."

"No…" She shook her head. "No I don't!" She stepped back again. The man reached for her arm, and she slapped it back. "Stay away from me!'

She ran down the path and the rain hit her face. She turned back, to see him following. She slipped on the mud and hit the ground with a _thud._ Her head hit a rock when she fell, and then it all went black.


	2. Chapter 1:Stranger

"Rogue?' Bobby Drake asked. She had her head down in class, trying to ignore him. "Hey, come on! We're gonna be late for lunch!"

"We live here. How could we late?' Rogue muttered. Bobby became silent.

"Right." Bobby sat next to her.

"What do you want?' She looked up at him, annoyed.

"I wanted to tell you 'hi!" He waved at her like a moron. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Drake. I'll go to lunch." She picked up her bag and walked over towards the door. Rogue stopped, and turned around to Bobby again. "And please don't follow me." Bobby ignored, and followed her out the door.

Rogue carried a black bag. Bobby tiptoed behind following her. She stopped at the "lunch area", and walked to the front door. Bobby watched her go outside.

"I-I can't follow her or she'll get mad!!" Bobby bit his lip. "Gotta tell the Prof!" He ran up the stairs.

"Professor! Professor!" Bobby cried. He almost tripped on the last step, but caught himself to meet Xavier at the top.

"What's wrong, Bobby?" Xavier asked, raising an eyebrow. Bobby stopped to catch his breath.

"It's…It's…Rogue."

Rogue walked down the street, humming random songs. She glanced at her surroundings, as if memorizing them. Rogue walked into the lonely park and sat on a bench.

"I can finally get some peace and quiet." She sighed, relieved to be alone at last.

"Hello." A hand touched her hand shoulder. She turned around and stared at the person behind her. "Ya know the park's closed."

"Who are you?" She asked. It became quiet. "What are ya?! One of Magneto's junkie's? If he has the smarts he says he has, he'd leave me be." He turned to the side, laughing quietly.

"Ya sure know how to make a guy laugh, cherie " He smiled at her. Rogue stared at him oddly.

"Uh, what kinda accent is that?" She asked. He jumped over the bench, and wrapped his arm around her.

"Why so nice all a' sudden?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively. She rolled her eyes.

"Who ever said ah was bein' nice?" She shot a sly grin at him. "So, who are ya anyway, sugah?"

"Never thought I'd get the chance…" He placed his hand under his chin in thought.

"Chance ta what?" She cocked her head a bit at the thought.

"Nothin'! Nothin'!" He shook his head. "Come with me and I'll show you just who I am." He stood up, his hand outstretched in front of her. She looked up at him, her mouth a gape. As if in a trance, she took his hand and they slipped away into the night.


End file.
